True Obediance
by BlueStar29
Summary: Atem takes advantage of Yugi's little secret and uses his powers to plant thoughts in the little light's mind. WARNING: Pretty Graphic. Read at Your Own Risk!
1. Losing One's Mind

_Okay, um ... I don't know why I'm so nervous w/ posting this ... it may have something to do with the fact that it is VERY graphic. Not this particular chapter, but upcoming ones b/c it gets into it very quickly. Anyway, the logic of how this story works may be a little confusing. If it is, just ask and I'll explain. To rid myself of this obnoxious nervousness, I'm also working on another story. This one is actually more on the normal level. Here's the synopsis:_

**_Atem and Yugi are together and are happy. Yugi's mother and Grandfather are happy to see him happy. But then the announcement that his father and his twin sister, Yoko are coming into town and staying for a month while his father is temperarily re-located, Yugi is very nervous. Why? His father is very traditional and very narrow-minded. Yugi fears that his sister has picked up this trait and will not except him for whom he truly is. Yugi's father favors his sister over him, claiming that Yugi did not turn out to be the son he always envisioned. Will Yugi be able to win the approval of a father that has always ridiculed him? And what about Yoko? Will they still be as close when she finds out?_**

_Okay, so that's basically the summery for that one. Let it be known that Yoko is completely normal and has no ties to ancient Egypt whatsoever. Normally, when I draw "relatives" for Yugi, I don't make them look like him, but for Yoko, I had to since they're twins. Once that story is up, I'll give you a profile of her so that you can get to know her better. Okay, with that said, read with causion._

---

Atem sat on the stone throne in his soul room with an evil smirk on his face. Oh, the information he had just found out was so, very sweet. He had just found out that his little, innocent lighter half, Yugi, had a strong crush on him. The ancient one had been '_accidently_' eavesdropping on Yugi's conversation with his good friend, Ryou, and picked this little bit of information up.

Atem's smirk grew. This was actually a good thing, in a twisted way. Atem had been lusting after his little light for some time now. Now he had the perfect excuse to finally draw the little one in. As a wielder of the shadows, Atem was an expert at mind manipulation and hypnosis. If the former Pharaoh played his cards right, figuratively speaking of course, he could turn his lovely little Yugi into his own personal servant.

Sixteen-year-old Yugi Moto waved good-bye to Ryou as he walked down the road. He felt a little bit better by finally telling someone about the problem he had been having for a while now. It felt as if a huge weight was lifted off of his shoulders. Now that problem did not bother him so much and he could concentrate on other things now.

Just as Yugi turned around to make his way back into the living room, he ran into the object of his affection. Instantly, his cheeks flashed a bright red and his heart skipped a beat. The way Atem came and went so quietly was so mysterious.

"Yami, you scared me." Yugi said, holding a hand over his heart. Atem smiled; not a smirk, but the smile that he reserved only for Yugi. Sometimes the boy was too cute for his own good.

"I thought I'd come and see how you were doing. We haven't talked since this morning." Yugi began to fiddle with his fingers, a nervous habit he usually fell into when under stress.

"Oh, um … okay … well, R-Ryou just left, s-so … if you want … w-we can talk …" That stutter was very noticeable. Atem's face held a confused look over it, but inside, he was smirking about it. He was having fun already.

"Is something the matter, Yugi?" The blush on the boy's cheeks increased again.

"N-no, why?" Atem placed a hand over Yugi's soft cheek, noting how truly soft it was.

"Are you sure there's nothing you want to talk about?"

"Y-yeah, I'm sure." Atem smiled again.

"Then come with me; I want to tell you something." The darker said, ushering his lighter half into his room and locked the door so that he would not be interrupted. Once Atem started the spell, he had to continue or else he could cause some major damage to his victim's mind. Yugi sat on his bed, still performing his nervous habit.

"So … w-what is it that you w-wanted to tell me, Yami?" Atem slid next to Yugi, almost on top of him. He leaned in pretty close to Yugi's face, causing the blush to increase even more.

"Actually, it's something I wanted to ask you." Atem whispered huskily. Yugi shifted nervously. Atem was really close. The situation just made the younger even more nervous when Atem began to run his fingers through Yugi's hair.

"So soft …" The ancient one silently inhaled the scent of his light's silky soft hair. Yugi's gaze was glued to the floor and Atem could feel Yugi shaking under his touch, so he decided to get down to business.

"Look me in the eye, Yugi." Yugi finally lifted his head to do as his dark told him.

"Well why--" The moment Yugi looked into his dark's mysterious eyes, he was captured. Atem's ruby red irises seemed to glow and swirl. There was something about them that Yugi could not look away; it was so hypnotic. His eyes began to feel heavy and his body started to relax. Little did the little light know that he actually was being hypnotized.

Atem kept his intense gaze on Yugi until he was sure Yugi was completely under his spell. Atem blinked to adjust his eyes and played with Yugi's hair again. When the boy did not even blink, he knew he had his light under his influence He looked into the sleepy eyes of his little one and his smirk increased.

"Tell me, Yugi, is what I heard true? Do you have a crush on me?" He asked in a calm voice, already knowing the answer. Yugi did not even nod. He just spoke one word very softly.

"…Yes…" Atem licked his lips in anticipation. He twirled on e of Yugi's golden locks around his index finger.

"Wrong, Yugi. You don't just have a crush on me; you are completely in love with me." Yugi gasped a bit as his unfocused, dilated pupils closed in ecstasy. Atem was enjoying this a little too much. "Every time you see me, you start to become hard. You feel complete arousal when I speak." When this was said, the hypnotized boy began to squirm. The dark gave him a soft kiss on the temple and whispered very seductively in his ear.

"I own you now, Yugi."

"…Own me…" The boy repeated.

"That's right. That means that you belong to me."

"…Belong to you…"

"You want to make me very happy, Yugi. Your main priority is to make sure that I am always pleased. My pleasure is what you live for."

"…Your pleasure…" Yugi continued to squirm as he continued to become aroused, just as Atem suggested.

"There is nothing you love more than making your master happy."

"…My master…"

"Yes; I am your master and you are my slave. As my slave, you obey me without question."

"…Without question…"

"Now, bow before me, Yugi." Without a word, Yugi knelt on the floor at the ancient one's feet. Atem smiled. "One more thing; being my slave, along with obedience, includes that you always submit to me."

"…Submit…" Atem circled around Yugi as the relaxed boy continued to stay perfectly still. He rubbed the younger's shoulders, which sent Yugi into another round of ecstasy.

"Yes, Yugi; you love being controlled by me. You crave it. It's wonderful to know that you will never have to make another decision by yourself again. You want my control. You want me to dominate you. To be a good servant, you must always submit."

"Must submit…" Yugi's relaxed state increased at the rubbing of his shoulders. Atem was happy with how well this was going. He was almost finished.

"When we are alone, you will address me as '_master'_; but when we are in the presence of others, you will address me as you normally would."

"Yes, Master…" Atem circled Yugi, examining his work. Yugi was completely under his control. This was quite easier than it had been in the past. Well, Yugi was always one to do as he was told, so Atem let that thought pass. As he thought, he figured that there might be times when he may need to put Yugi under again; so just to be safe, there should be a way to retrieve it.

"Also, when I say the phrase, '_sleep my Little Light Slave_', you will fall back into this trance, completely relaxed, and completely obedient."

"Obedient…"

"And when I say the words, '_wake up, my Little Light Slave_', you will wake up with no memory of the trance."

"…Yes, Master…" Yugi looked so relaxed that he would have fallen asleep if he had not been under a mind control spell at the moment. Atem smirked; finally, Yugi was his and his alone. There was only one thing left to do: check to see if the spell worked. Atem stepped in front of his light in the exact same spot he had been when Yugi went under.

"Wake up, my Little Light Slave." Yugi's eyes blinked rapidly for a second before his dilated pupils returned to normal. He looked at Atem and smiled.

"Hi, Master." He said, not really sure why he had called his dark that. It just felt right to call him that. Atem's smirk masked itself as a real smile.

"Hello, Yugi." Yugi blushed. He started to gain pressure in his lower regions as Atem spoke. The boy pressed his knees together, trying to hide his little problem. But Atem saw, and was pleased to see that he was still a master at spells. Yugi nervously brushed a bang out of his face.

"D-did you want to ask me something?" Yugi innocently asked. Atem gave him a slight confused look before remembering that that was the last moment before he put Yugi in the trance. The confusion from his face lifted so quickly that one would have completely missed it unless they were really paying attention.

"Yes, actually …" Atem moved to stand directly in front of his light's face; which he gently cupped and gave a long, soft kiss. Yugi's eyes instinctively opened. Whether it was from the shock of the kiss or the fact that the kiss was coming from Atem, he did not know. Slowly, Atem pulled away, leaving Yugi in a state of bliss. At some point, the boy's eyes must have closed because they opened until they were half-lidded.

"…Wow…" He whispered without even knowing it. Atem slowly stroked the boy's blushing cheek.

"Did you enjoy that, Yugi?" Said boy began to squirm as he continued to become aroused.

"Y-yes…" Yugi whispered, still in his wonder-state.

"Good. I did as well." Yugi smiled, loving the fact that Atem was happy. The former Pharaoh cupped his light's face again and stroked both cheeks with his thumbs. Yugi nuzzled into the touch. It was so gentle, yet so dominate. "My Sweet Little One; would being with me make you happy?" The lighter half's stomach was doing flips inside of him. This had to be a dream; no way could the one thing he wanted most in the world be happening right now! He resisted the urge to pinch himself to make sure he was not dreaming.

"Yes."

"And you want me to be happy, correct?" The boy nodded.

"Yes." Atem gave him another kiss on the lips, one that made the little one crave more and in waiting for another one.

"Then you'll serve me." It was more of a command rather than anything else. Yugi nodded again.

"Yes." Yugi whispered. He would do anything to make his master happy, no matter what. Had Atem not hypnotized him, Yugi may have heard the hidden meaning in all of this. "I'll serve you forever and will always please you. I want you happy, Master … that's all that matters." Atem smiled and caressed Yugi's cheeks again as a reward.

"Good. You can start by getting me a glass of water." With the presence of his first command, the haze in Yugi's mind vanished.

"Okay!" Yugi exclaimed happily before he ran off to the kitchen. When he was out of sight, Atem's smile turned into a smirk. Oh yes, this was going to be so much fun.

---

For the first week, everything was going according to Atem's plan. Yugi was completely obedient and never questioned any of the commands that Atem gave him; it was always obeyed with a smile. The ancient Pharaoh's main thought was that hypnotizing Yugi was the best idea he had ever had. So far, no one suspected a thing. Yugi thought that being with Atem was the greatest thing in the world and Atem was happy to go along with it. It kept everything in his control. Yugi was always so happy to make Atem happy. It was as if he never stopped being a king. Yugi literally was Atem's best slave ever. However, there was one activity that Yugi had yet to show any skill with.

It was no surprise that Atem wanted Yugi … _**badly**_; but he had held off on having sex with the small boy for two reasons: one, to let the thoughts that he had planted in Yugi's mind settle for a while; and two, to tease the little one until he burst. Although he knew that Yugi always became hard when he was around, he could tell that the boy still tried to hide the evidence, which was pretty funny in Atem's eyes. Yugi was not the only one that was about to explode. Atem's lust was in overdrive. It took all his willpower just to keep himself off of Yugi when he was serving him. Luckily, the end of the week was nearing and there was a light (_metaphorically speaking, of course_) at the end of the tunnel. The weekend had finally come, and Yugi's grandfather was going to visit the Hawkins' so that meant that the two boys would be alone for at least three days. Atem was very excited; this was the perfect time to pluck his ripe little virgin.

The last bell of the day had already rung. Yugi inhaled the cool, crisp air as he made his way out of the schoolyard. He needed to get home as soon as possible. His boyfriend/master had told him to come straight home after school. Why, he had no idea; but if that was what his dark wanted, that was what his dark was going to get. Yugi only took one step when he heard a street-accented voice call his name.

"Hey, Yug'!"

"Wait up, Pal!" Another, sharper voice added. Yugi turned around to see his three friends, Joey, Tristan, and Téa running to catch up with him. As much as Yugi would have loved to stop and talk with them, he had to get home; he had to obey Atem. But he did not want to be rude to his friends either. Such a dilemma … Yugi cracked a small smile.

"Hey, Guys." His friends finally caught up to him. Joey bent on his knees to catch his breath while Téa leaned on Tristan. Yugi smiled to see his two friends together. Yes, Téa and Tristan were a couple*******; have been now for a month and a half. Ever since the two got together, Yugi noticed that they both seemed happier than they were before.

"Hey … wanna hit … the arcade?" Joey asked, still trying to catch his breath. Yugi's small smile faded.

"Sorry, Guys; but Yami wants me home right after school." Téa raised a brow.

"Why?" Yugi's response was a simple shrug.

"He just said that he wanted me home; that tonight was going to be a special night." Joey and Tristan snickered to each other. Joey leaned in and elbowed Yugi in a playful way.

"So t'night gonna be the night you two start bumpin' uglies, huh?" He and Tristan laughed at the comment, and Téa could not help but giggle as well. Yugi's cheeked turned red. He hated being teased … especially about something like that. Yugi pushed Joey away as the blonde boy continued to chuckle.

"Eww, gross, no, Joey!" Joey raised his hands in defense.

"Just playin' man; chill." Yugi glared a little at his blonde friend. He could not really be angry at Joey for being his own joking self.

"Even if we were, it's not like I'd tell you guys …"

"Relax, Yugi. You know we're joking." Tristan replied, giving Yugi a harsh but playful slap on the back. "But if tonight does happen to be the night, don't forget to shave your legs, 'kay?" The two taller boys laughed out loud again. But Yugi failed to see what the humor in suggesting that he was a girl. He cringed.

"That's it!" He ran away from the three down the road that would take him home.

"Yugi, wait!" Téa called. But the small boy just continued to run, not even looking back at them. Once Yugi had turned the corner, the girl slapped her two male friends on the backs of their heads.

"Oww!" They yelled in unison.

"Dude, control yo' woman!"

"You two are such idiots! Did you really have to tease him about that? You know how uncomfortable he is with the subject of intimacy!" Téa yelled, getting so close to their faces that Joey and Tristan had to take a step back, probably in fear. Tristan gave her a kiss on the cheek and put an arm around her.

"Chill out, Babe; he knows we were only kidding." Téa's temper seemed to diminish, but she still felt this uneasy feeling. She looked down the direction that Yugi had run. The girl seemed to have this feeling that Atem was getting more out of his relationship with Yugi than the latter was; and that was unfair for her small friend. It was not that she was jealous; far from it, actually. After trying for so long to win Atem over and getting nowhere, she eventually gave up. Now she was with Tristan and she was happy. But there was this annoying feeling she had that she had to protect Yugi, even if it be from Atem himself. Ever since Yugi had announced that he and Atem were together, Téa had noticed that Yugi was bending over backwards to do anything Atem wanted. She found that odd. As kind and gentle as Yugi was, he had proven that he was no longer the push-over he once was. Téa did not really know, there was just … something that did not seem right.

"Oh well," Joey's voice brought the girl out of her thoughts, "anyone up for pizza?" The two boys started walking in the opposite direction that Yugi had gone.

"Okay, but no pineapple this time; I hate fruit with my tomato sauce!" Tristan said.

"Dude, the pineapple gives it flavor!" Joey contradicted. As the two continued to walk, they did not notice that Téa kept looking down the corner with a worried look on her face. After a while, she joined the two.

---

Meanwhile, Atem was clearly bored with looking after the Game Shop. Solomon had left for the airport early in the morning and had asked Atem to watch over the shop just for the day since it was Friday. He had given Atem permission to keep the Shop closed throughout the weekend. The ancient one was leaning against the counter with his head being supported by his hand, reading the only magazine he had found in Solomon's office earlier that morning.

Few people had come into the store and even less had actually purchased anything. It did not really matter. If things went bad for with the Game Shop's profits, then Solomon usually dipped into Atem's money to pay the bills. Atem had been given the treasure found in his tomb and had God only knew how much money from the recent tournaments that he had won on his own. It was basically his way of paying rent. So the family was well taken care of.

Atem glanced at the clock and saw that the time was 2:15 p.m. (_that's 14:15 for those of you out of the US._) Yugi was let out of school at 2:20 (_14:20_) p.m.; so he would be home soon. Atem smiled. He began to think of all the things he would do to Yugi that night. Not just that night, but all weekend. He would have the little one all weekend long and Yugi would have no choice but to obey. He snickered to himself in a semi-evil way.

There was only one person in the shop at that time; a 12-year-old kid looking at a pack of cards. He had been doing so for the past 20 minutes. Atem groaned; he was beginning to wonder if the kid was ever planning on buying the pack or not. Finally, the kid came up to the cash register to pay for it. Atem put on his fake smile he used for customer service.

"Find everything you were looking for?" He asked in a friendly voice, although he did not feel like being friendly at the moment. The kid smiled.

"Yes, Mister!" Atem held back the urge to roll his eyes. Did he really look like a '_mister_?' He rang the card pack up and took the money from the kid.

"Thank you, enjoy." He said.

"Thanks, Mister!" The kid said with a smile. When the kid's back was turned, Atem let his fake smile go and actually did roll his eyes.

'_If that kid calls me_ 'Mister' _one more time, I'm going to scream_!' Just as the little kid was leaving the shop, Yugi came right in. Now Atem felt better. He put on a smile; a real smile this time.

"Hi, Yami!" Atem came out from behind the counter and stepped closer to his light. Yugi continued to stand in the same spot and smiled as his master took his soft face in his hands and slowly pulled the boy into a deep kiss. Yugi closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss; especially when Atem's tongue entered his mouth. After a few seconds, Atem pulled away. It was a bit of a tease for the teenage light. He let his annoyance be known by grunting in frustration. Atem just chuckled.

"I missed you." He whispered. Yugi smiled, eyes half-lidded.

"I missed you too." The former Pharaoh's hands caressed Yugi's arms.

"Go put your bag away; we're going to the grocery store."

"Okay!" Yugi sprinted up the stairs and put his bag by the couch in the living room before sprinting back to his master. "Okay, all ready!" Atem smiled again. He took the drawer to the cash register into the office, locked the office door, and grabbed his keys. Atem then ushered Yugi into the car. The first thing Atem had ever bought with his tournament money was a black, rand-new mustang convertible. He had always liked those cars ever since he had first spotted them back when he and Yugi were still sharing a body. He loved it. As Yugi was putting his seatbelt on, he had to ask his next question.

"Why are we going to the store?" The purr of the engine started as soon as the question was asked.

"To get some ingredients for dinners this weekend." Yugi tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"We're going to cook?" Atem pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street. The ancient one had a bit of a lead foot, but not enough to jeopardize their safety.

"No, I am." Atem looked at Yugi and winked, which just caused the little one to smile with a blush. Atem continued to smile. He knew of some ancient recipes that were usually used as aphrodisiacs. He was going to tease Yugi as much as possible; the way he used to do with the girls in his father's harem when he had first reached puberty.

But there was no comparing Yugi to anyone else; Yugi was the most beautiful person Atem had ever seen. Not only because they were dark and light, but in general. The boy's sweet and generous nature gave him that golden aura that attracted so many. But Atem refused to let anyone have his little light; Yugi was reserved for him and no one else. The Pharaoh was not oblivious to Téa's advances when she used to make them. He was just more interested in Yugi. The boy had a lean, thin body; a feminine figure with a slight masculine build. It drove Atem crazy every time he saw it. The dark one had to shake his head to rid himself of those thoughts. The last thing he needed was to become aroused while behind the wheel. He looked over at Yugi who was looking out the window with the usual smile on his face. Oh, if only the little light knew what his dark had planned.

'_But if he knew, it wouldn't be as much fun …_' Atem thought to himself.

Finally, they arrived at the grocery store. Atem ordered Yugi to get them a cart. As they walked through the store, the older would point out a product and the younger would pluck it from the shelf. No one really said anything, but a couple of people started at them. Yugi did not notice, though. To him, everything was normal.

When they returned home, Yugi seemed a little tired; so Atem told him to go take a nap. After all, he was going to need the little light with full energy. As Yugi slept, Atem made his dishes. He made food from his own time. The kitchen began to carry the scents of several different spices. He made sure to make a special kind of rice. Yugi loved rice, and it would be even better when Atem had them specially made. Atem made a big dinner so that Yugi would be nice and hard by the end of the night. He also had a few rules that he wanted the little one to follow. The ancient Pharaoh began to excite himself again with his thoughts. They were going to pay a nice long game all weekend. Atem chuckled to himself. This was going to be the best weekend ever. He was broken out of his thoughts by a soft yawn. Atem looked behind his shoulder to see Yugi scratching his unruly hair.

"Hi, Master." Atem smiled.

"Dinner is almost ready; go turn the thermostat up." Yugi did not question, he just obeyed even if he was wondering why he had to obey this particular command.

"Okay, all turned up…but why?" Atem turned the stove off and walked to his little slave, hips swaying in a seductive way. Yugi noticed this and blushed. Before he could run away, Atem placed a hand on Yugi's cheek, and then slowly brought the boy into a kiss. Yugi began losing himself once again.

"Good; now go upstairs and take your clothes off." Yugi's eyes widened in panic at hearing this. His master just chuckled and twirled a lock of Yugi's hair around his finger. "Just do it; we're going to have fun." Atem gave the younger another soft kiss on t he lips for reassurance. "Now, I have to lock up down here," his gaze seemed to intensify as he gazed into Yugi's eyes, "I expect you to be naked when get up there. And don't forget to close all the blinds when you get up there." Yugi nodded nervously as he climbed the stairs. He looked back at Atem once, but when he saw the older's commanding smirk, he continued his journey to his room.

Atem was not lying when he said he had to lock up. He locked the Game Shop door, the door to the apartment, the back door, and closed all the blinds on the downstairs level. This way, they were completely alone, and no one would bother them … or so he thought. Just as Atem finished isolating the lower level from the outside world and was about to make his way upstairs, a small buzzing sound came from Yugi's bag. Atem raised a brow and dug into the bag to see what it was. He pulled out Yugi's cell phone and cringed when he read the caller ID. It was Téa. Soon the buzzing stopped. Atem was about to put the phone back down when it buzzed one more time. There was a text message. The ancient one opened the message. Of course, it was from Téa.

_We r going 2 the movies wanna come?_

Atem rolled his eyes. He could not stand how pathetic it was that people could not take the time out of their lives to spell words out when they texted. He glared at the screen again and was about to erase it when he stopped himself. If he did nothing, then she would just continue to call or send messages until she received an answer. So he took it upon himself to reply.

_No. Yami and I want to be alone this weekend. I will call you later._

As soon as the message was sent, he turned the phone of completely. Before he made his way upstairs, he went into the Game Shop and unplugged the phone. The dark one relocked the door and unplugged the phone to the apartment as well. No there was no way to contact them. Smirking and licking his lips, Atem finally made his way upstairs.

While waiting on his bed, Yugi fidgeted a little bit. No one had ever seen him naked before, and he did not exactly have the highest self-esteem. He was scared that his master would not like what he saw and leave him. Yugi began to sob at that thought. He did not know what he would do if that were to happen. He loved his master so much and wanted nothing more than to make him happy. The little one was so caught up in his thoughts that he did not hear anyone enter the room until he heard two soft words.

"Oh my …" The startled boy looked up to see his master looking at his body and licking his lips. Yugi swallowed the lump in his throat and quickly got down on his knees then bowed his head to show respect and submission. He could hear the soles of Atem's boots on the carpet as they made their way to him. Yugi's blush intensified when he felt two fingertips under his chin, tilting his face to look at the older. The boy expected the worst: he expected his master to slap him, scream at him, tell him he was ugly and useless. But what he did not expect was to be pulled into a deep, controlling kiss. The lighter of the two instantly melted into said kiss. It was pure bliss that made him lose all control of his common sense.

"You're beautiful." Atem whispered in a seductive tone.

---

_**End of Chapter**_

_******* I don't know why people never thought of this; it's a great way to get the two out of the way when you barely use them._


	2. Serving the Master

_Wow, I can't believe you all really like this. I thought it was gonna be a little intense. I don't do many stories like this, so I guess that's why I was so nervous about it. Well, as requested, here is the next, shorter chapter. It's shorter for a reason *evil chuckle*. So, hope you enjoy. Here's your warning._

**WARNING: VERY, _VERY_ DETAILED! IF YOU'RE UNCOMFORTABLE, GO AWAY AND TRY AGAIN WHEN YOU GROW UP!**

**---**

Yugi was slowly slipping under more of Atem's control. Atem simply loved to tease his prey. Yugi would have responded if his mushy mind was able to form coherent thoughts at that moment. Instead, he just enjoyed what he was feeling. Atem's smirk continued to grow with every blissful movement Yugi made. This was wonderful; to watch this beautiful creature feel feelings that only he, his master, could give him. The fact that he could manipulate his little light like his own twisted artwork was just so enticing. In his current power-lusted state of mind, he was sadistic enough to make Yugi bend to his will.

While Yugi's attention was occupied by the kiss, Atem tripped him, causing the boy to fall down onto his bed, climbing on top of him. The dark took his time and explored Yugi's mouth with his tongue, never letting his dominance fall. Yugi did not mind. He loved the feeling of his master's oral muscle in his mouth. Slowly, Atem's hands began to explore Yugi's body. They attacked the boy's sides first, and then made their way around his torso. The little light moaned for a second and then let out a squeak when he felt a pinch on one of his pink nipples.

"You're so soft and warm; how can you be real?" The dark whispered into Yugi's ear before taking a bite out of the lobe. The boy gasped as a response. Not because of the pinching, but because Atem began to grind their groins together. Yugi moaned again as his lower regions began to warm up faster than before. His beautiful amethyst eyes irises rolled into the back of his head. Atem kept smirking. He watched Yugi put on his little show, which made him feel even more heat.

The dark one could not stand it any longer; there was just too much heat. He lowered himself in between Yugi's pasty legs and cupped his testis. Yugi gasped out loud. He had never been touched there before…and he liked it. He rolled his hips to place himself even more in Atem's hand, but the former Pharaoh held him down.

"Patience, my slave." Yugi shuddered at the words coming from his master's sensual mouth. Atem slowly began to massage the organs in his hand. Yugi's moans became louder; almost to the point that he was screaming. It was clear that the little one had never felt this level of pleasure before. Atem's smirk increased. Yugi's fists were gripping the incredibly soft sheets and his head tossed from side to side. He could feel it; there was a hot, bubbling pressure in his lower region, and he knew that it needed to be released. He was close…yes, he knew it…just a little further… And then, Atem removed his hand. Yugi felt devastated. But his hand reappeared around his very, very erect penis. It was so sensitive, dripping with pre-cum and was so hot that it was practically burning!

Atem's smirked increased to the pint that it became a villainous grin. He knew his little light was so close! The look on Yugi's face and his body language was evidence enough. Suddenly, he removed his hand from the boy's hard, hot erection. Yugi let out a yell of surprise and looked at his dark with confused eyes. Yugi recognized that sinister glint in Atem's grin; that one he used when he knew he had the advantage and planned to let you know it.

"W-why do you keep s-stopping? The boy asked with anticipation in his voice. The ancient one chuckled. Like a snake, he slid off the bed and beckoned Yugi to follow him with his index finger.

"Come, my Slave." The dark master led his slave into his own room. There was just something about Yugi's room that made Atem feel uncomfortable for having sex. So Yugi obeyed by mindlessly following Atem into his room. Once the boy was in, Atem locked the door. Why, Yugi had no idea.

Atem's gaze scanned Yugi's body once again, taking in the beautiful picture in front of him and storing it in his memory. He drew the little virgin into another kiss to draw his dreamy mind into even deeper pleasure. Once the kiss ended, Atem harshly pushed Yugi onto his bed and resumed his place on top of the boy. Lust took complete control over Atem's motions. Yugi lay sprawled out under the ancient one, completely submissive and ready to give himself to his master. Atem moved his oral assault to Yugi's neck, mapping out any and all sensitive spots. Yugi desperately wanted to wrap his arms around Atem's neck, but the dark would not let him. He was determined to be in complete control. Finally, Atem sat up, wiping some saliva off of his mouth with his arm.

He watched as his light take a moment to collect himself. He wanted Yugi to see this. When the former Pharaoh knew that Yugi's attention was one him, Atem stood up just far enough where the younger could still see him while still lying down. Slowly, very slowly, Atem raised his shirt over his head, exposing his well-developed chest and stomach to Yugi's virgin eyes. He heard the little one gasp and whisper 'wow'. Atem was having way too much fun. One could tell by his constant smirk. He knew that Yugi was already very anxious, but when Yugi sat up his desire to tease the boy continued to grow.

"Like what you see, Little One?" Yugi responded by nodding his head, never taking his eyes away from the perfection in front of him. Atem chuckled again and knelt back onto the bed. "You may do whatever you like." He said, grabbing Yugi's soft hands and holding them.

"A-anything?" The dark kissed the white hands that he was holding before letting them go.

"Anything; you have my permission." Atem said with clear desire in his voice. Yugi gulped. He hesitated for a moment due to nervousness; he had never done anything like this before. He gently traced his left index finger down Atem's chest. The older hissed and threw his head back. This action scared Yugi for a second, but after seeing that his master enjoyed the touch, he continued.

Yugi used both hands to explore Atem's smooth, tone chest. Like Yugi, Atem was also had very little body hair. Yugi's hands began to roam all over his master's chest and abdomen. All the while, Atem's head was tilted back, enjoying the soft touches of those gentle fingers. Yugi decided to be more daring and moved to lick Atem's skin, who shuddered in pleasure. The light was enjoying his tasteful exploration. As he licked, he eyed one of his dark's nipples.

"YUGI!" Atem yelled in painful surprise. When he looked down, he saw Yugi with his teeth around the left nipple. The boy looked up at him with innocent eyes.

"What?" Atem blinked, speechless for a second, but then smirked.

"Never mind. Continue." Yugi still had Atem's nipple in his mouth as he continued his work on the left and then moving over to the right when he was finished. Atem began to moan loudly. His fingers tangled themselves in Yugi's hair. For a virgin, Yugi was surprisingly good. The boy continued his assault on Atem's abdomen. When Yugi began to lick Atem's abs was when the older of the two began his own squirming fit. He experienced such pleasure. Yugi kept moving down, closer and closer to the 'forbidden area' when Atem cupped his chin in his hand and lifted it. Yugi's eyes were half-lidded and he kept licking his lips with his tongue.

"That's far enough, Yugi. Now lay back down like a good slave." Yugi obeyed. While the little one had been engrossed in the exploration of his master's body, Yugi had forgotten all about his painful erection. But now that he was lying down again, that painful annoyance came back. Atem leaned down to kiss Yugi one more time. The little light tried to draw his master's tongue into his mouth, but the older moved too quickly before that could happen. The dark stood up and walked over to his closet. He seemed to be searching for something. Yugi, in sheer curiosity, sat halfway up.

"Master?"

"Lay back down, Little One. I have a surprise for you." Yugi did as he was told. He could see Atem from his closet, moving around. Yugi watched as Atem's shoulder blades moved as he dug around the closet, making Yugi's erection grow. Finally, the dark one emerged from his closet. "Ah, here it is." Yugi tried to sit up to see what his master had in his hands, but still could not see the actual item. The ancient Pharaoh returned to Yugi's view with his arms behind his back and a wide smirk across his face. He sat on the edge of the bed and began to rub Yugi's soft belly with one hand. The boy purred. He always loved this action. Having his belly rubbed was always a good way to put Yugi to sleep as a child; so the former Pharaoh had to be very careful when using this treatment. Once Yugi began to relax again, Atem leaned in and kissed his slave. A purr immerged from Yugi's throat once again, giving Atem the chance he needed to slip his tongue into that sweet mouth that he loved so much. He was granting the action that Yugi earlier had wanted but was denied.

Suddenly, there was pressure around Yugi's wrists. He looked up to see that both had been tied to the headrest … with a tie. Atem only had one good tie, since he did not wear them all the time. Yugi looked at his master. His gorgeous eyes held confusion and a hint of sadness to them.

"W-what's this for?" Atem's smirk grew.

"To keep you still." The boy tried tugging his wrists but the tie was wrapped around them too tightly. Yugi began losing feeling in his hands.

"It's too tight …" Atem looked at his light's bound wrists.

He was right; the little, pale hands were starting to turn purple from the lack of circulation.

"Hmm," Atem loosened the tie just a bit. Yugi tried tugging again but still could not break free. "There; not too tight, yet not too loose." Yugi did not like where this was going. What was his master planning?

"Master?" The older silenced him by placing a finger on his lips.

"Shh." He looked down to see that the previous action had caused Yugi's erection to start to fade. Well, could not have that going on. Slyly, Atem sunk between Yugi's legs again. The boy expected to feel his dark's hand around his penis yet again, but gasped loudly in surprise when he felt something wet and even hot wrap around it.

"W-what are you doing, Master?!" Atem did not answer. He just replied with a strong suck, which caused Yugi to throw his head back with a moan of pleasure. "Oh, Master …" Yugi's reflex was to thrust his hips up but the dark one held them down. He began to scrap his teeth up and down it. When he came to the tip, he licked the slit first. Yugi squirmed a little more, so Atem continued doing that for a while.

Yugi could feel that bubbling feeling in his gut again. He knew that he had to let go of some energy. He just hoped that his master would allow him to do so this time. He was getting so close; closer … and closer to that breaking point. But once again, Atem removed his mouth from the organ in his mouth. This frustrated the light to no end. He let out a loud frustrated grunt and slammed his fists to the soft bed. Apparently, his master was enjoying Yugi's torture enough to laugh about it. Atem chuckled at Yugi's adorable actions. It was not easy to make Yugi frustrated, but when he was, it was quite the sight. The young king licked the last of Yugi's salty precum off of his lips.

"What's wrong, my servant?" Knowing the answer before he asked. Yugi groaned.

"Please …" Atem kept smirking. This was what he wanted; the begging.

"Please …what?" Yugi wanted to answer but he could not seem to form the words. "Say it, Yugi; beg for me."

"… … Master, please! I need you!"

"Good boy." He leaned down and kissed Yugi deeply before moving away again. Okay, now Yugi was beginning to get pissed. Even more so when he heard his master's dark chuckling once again.

---

_End of Chapter_

_Ha ha ha! Thought I was gonna give it to ya this early, didn't ya? Well, let's wait a little longer for t he real juicy parts._


	3. Serving the Master Part II

_Heh, heh, heh, you were all so mad at not being given the high you were all expecting! That was funny. Well, you can all relax now, b/c here's the conclusion to that high. Not to say this is the last chapter; far from it. However, I am jam packed this next six weeks. _

_If you think those of you in high school are stressed and under a lot of pressure, **HA!** Try having the same teacher for four out of five classes; the one teacher that gives multiple assignments in each class--due the next day! This is the last six weeks before I graduate---again. So, It may be awhile before the next chapter. _

_You have no idea how many word documents I have to create, and I'm really trying not to get them mixed up. And yes, they have different titles, but it's still confusing. So enjoy this while you can. If I have time between documents, I'll probably start that one with Yugi's father and sister. I have it written and I would like to get it typed. That saying, enjoy this while you can! And I hope it doesn't sound too repeatitive; I try not to make them so._

---

Atem leaned down and kissed Yugi deeply before moving away again. Okay, now Yugi was starting to get pissed. Even more so when he heard his master's dark chuckle once again.

"Relax, Yugi." He bent over and ran his long, thin fingers through Yugi's silky hair, nuzzling the boy's cheek with his own. "I want to be inside you for your first release." He whispered seductively into the boy's ear. He watched as Yugi's erection began to twitch and leak out if the swollen, red tip. He chuckled again as he made his way over to his dresser.

Yugi threw his head back down onto the pillow in anticipation and frustration. He could hear Atem moving around by the dresser. The boy had no idea what his master was doing, but he shuddered at what objects he could be collecting outside of his sight. The dark one came back with something in his hand. It was not hidden behind his back this time, which meant that he wanted Yugi to see it.

"What's that?" The boy asked. Atem did not answer. He just settled himself between Yugi's legs once again, kissing and suckling on the warm, tender inner thighs. Yugi enjoyed the treatment very much. They had both just learned that his inner thighs were some of Yugi's most sensitive spots

"Now, let us finally begin." Atem said with a hint of mischief in his words. Yugi was too busy enjoying the feeling of is master's warm breath on his nether-regions to register that the dark one had spoken.

Suddenly, something long and slimy entered him from a place he had always believed was only an exit.

"WHOA!!!!" W-what are you doing?!" Yugi spread his legs to see Atem licking his lips with a smirk. With this action, the boy knew that the long, slimy thing that had been inside of him was his master's tongue. "W-what are you doing there?!"

"Where did you expect me to enter you?" Atem asked, matter-of-factly. He chuckled again. "Oh, you're so cute when you're clueless." The underlining message of that statement meant that Yugi had no need to think for himself any longer.

Atem returned to his work and felt Yugi squirm more at the foreign feeling. The dark one moaned loudly, causing vibrations to rush through the lithe body below him. The soft body shuddered. Atem loved how very soft and smooth that Yugi's inner walls felt. The phrase 'fresh meat' came to mind. Soon, the sweet sounds of soft moaning came from the body's mouth after the initial shock of the intrusion had left him, which just encouraged Atem to continue. He thrust his tongue further into Yugi's body. The boy tensed a bit, but quickly relaxed. Being a little greedy, Atem made loud slurping noises as he withdrew his tongue to show that he had enjoyed what he had tasted. That was just a taste; now he had to stretch the boy.

The ancient Pharaoh took the tube he had taken from his dresser and squirted some of its contents onto his fingers. He was placing the lid back on when he heard Yugi sniffing the air.

"What smells like Sweet-Tarts?" Oh, that was just too cute.

"Cherry, actually." Before Yugi could respond, a chillingly cold probe entered the same place that Atem's warm tongue had just taken residence. Yugi inhaled loudly.

"WHOA! **COLD**!!!" He screamed. This was so different. Atem's tongue was warm, this was cold. It was also soft, this was harder and bigger. The dark one had to choke back another laugh.

"It'll warm up in a second." After the shock of the coldness had left Yugi's system, he tensed a bit due to the different feeling of Atem's finger from his tongue. He began whining and struggling. "Shh, relax." Atem soothed. After a few seconds, Yugi did relax. When Atem saw the boy let out a breath, he pushed into the small body. Yugi tensed again, but Atem's slow, smooth rhythm calmed him down yet again. Soon, when the coldness faded, the boy began to enjoy the ministrations. He smiled and moaned.

"Mmm, feels good…" He said in a dreamy tone.

"Glad you enjoy it." Atem continued thrusting his fingers into the boy for a while, increasing the intensity by adding more fingers every once in a while. Soon, Yugi's dreamy state was brought to a stop when a spot that contained a recently awakened bundle of nerves was reached. Atem smiled; he had found the spot.

"WHOA … w-what was that?"

"Did that feel good as well?" Yugi nodded. "Well, that is what sex is all about, my little slave. All the pleasure you have felt up until now has been nothing compared to this." To emphasize his point, Atem brushed Yugi's prostate again. The boy let out a silent shudder. "It feels so good, that it makes you want to feel it over," another thrust to the prostate and another gasp, over, another brush and another gasp, and over," Atem repeated his action one last time, "again." By this point, Yugi's eyes were glazed over. "How do you feel now, little one?" Yugi just stared into space with a mindless expression on his face. The dark one continued to smirk and withdrew his fingers. Yugi's brain finally regained its function at this.

"Hey …" His voice was a little shaky. He was obviously still feeling the effects of his first feeling of real pleasure.

"Patience, little one." The master whispered to his slave. He unbuckled his belt and his pants slid down his slim, yet firm legs. The little light's eyes widened. Not at the fact that his dark was not wearing any underwear, but the very large, very erect, organ that Atem called his penis. Yugi shivered a little, thinking of how impossible it would be for that huge part of his master to fit into a small body such as his. His eyes moved to Atem's face to see him laughing. "Relax. Yugi." The boy jumped as he felt the cold feeling of the cherry-scented gel as the former Pharaoh squeezed a little bit of it into his hole to slick it up a little more.

Atem used more the gel, which was now only half a bottle, to lubricate himself before he entered his little virgin. He gently mounted the boy and wrapped those thin, white legs around his own tan hips. Atem plunged his tongue into Yugi's mouth, hoping to distract the boy from the pain, but having no success. Yugi screamed at the pain. The ancient one could not believe it! Even after all the lubing, the little virgin was still so tight, and Atem could not believe how tight! He could just stay in that spot and enjoy the feeling of Yugi around him forever. His ruby eyes rolled into the back of his head. Yugi just felt so GOOD!

Suddenly, Yugi jerked his hips to get his dark's attention. He succeeded, but Atem was very irritated at being brought out of his high. He gave Yugi an annoyed look, which caused the younger to blush.

"Um … sh-shouldn't … I mean … aren't you s-supposed to … um … you know, move?" Atem smirked. How very perceptive of his little one. The question alone told him that Yugi was completely ready for him.

"Yes, I believe I am." He answered. The dark began moving his hips in a slow, smooth rhythm. Yugi's moans of pleasure were like music to his ears; the louder the better. But Atem had felt this strange sensation. For some reason, there was no immediate desire to simply thrust in and out of Yugi savagely. In fact, the small sensation seemed to be this little voice in the dark's head that was telling him to go slow and easy on his light. Looking down, Atem saw Yugi smiling with his eyes closed, moaning his delight. This prompted Atem to listen to the little voice in his head.

The slow, smooth rhythm continued. Each thrust was long and blissful. Atem had never had sex like this before; it was the best he had ever had! Suddenly, Yugi moved his hips against Atem.

"F-faster …" Atem ignored the request then answered verbally.

"No; I want to enjoy this …" Yugi said nothing else, just enjoyed the feeling of being filled very slowly. The dark did start to pick up the pace, but only very slightly. He gripped Yugi's penis and began to rhythmically squeeze it. The boy gasped at the feeing of his most painful organ being squeezed. It was a pleasing kind of pain that he could not understand but still loved.

"Master …" Atem bit Yugi in his neck. The boy knew that this was one of Atem's ways of telling him to stop talking. Having this drilled into his head, Yugi cut off his sentence.

"You may release now, Yugi." Atem began kissing Yugi as he continued to squeeze the organ in his hand. His mouth moved to that bite mark. It was a little tender, which caused the boy to hiss, but that soon stopped when Atem began to suck and lick at it. It seemed to be an apology of some sort.

"M-master …"

"Release, Yugi … let it all go." That was all it took for Yugi to explode.

"OH, GOD!!!" He spilled his semen all over Atem's hand and both of their stomachs. The boy rode out his orgasm and his walls around Atem's penis contracted. The dark one lost all control at that feeling.

"Oh, Yugi …" It was at that moment that Atem spilled his own semen deep inside of his lighter half. Yugi gasped when he felt the hot liquid fill him. He let out a shuddering breath.

Once both dark and light rode put their incredible orgasms, Atem stayed inside his light, kissing and nibbling at that tender neck that he loved so much. The dark was in pure euphoria. How exhilarating! That was the best sex he had ever had in both of his lives! He looked down to see that Yugi was still panting with his eyes closed. The corners of his lips kept twitching, as if he wanted to smile, but was too tired to force one to form.

"Did you enjoy that, Little One?" The only response he received was a dazed nod. Atem smirked. He sat up and raised Yugi's hips so that he could lick the extra semen off of his stomach, still refusing to pull out. Yugi shuddered in a pleasant way. The dark's hand moved to Yugi's bottom only to find that the boy was still leaking. A small amount of his own semen fell onto the tip of his finger. Atem then brought the fingertip to his lips and took a taste. Tasty, but not nearly as tasty as Yugi's.

"M-master … Master …" Yugi's voice seemed to be filled with fatigue and strain. Atem looked at the boy just in case he was in need of some help. But false alarm; Yugi was still in a pleasure-filled daze. The dark just smirked even more. Oh, he was _so_ good. He lay back down and covered Yugi's body with his own, warming the soft body as if he were a hen keeping her eggs warm. He could see that those lovely gems were beginning to droop. "Master … Ma--…" The last word of Yugi's chant was left floating in the air. Yes, the boy truly was exhausted. Atem was still fully awake and gave his light a kiss on the forehead then kept his lips there.

"Sleep, Yugi. Rest now." Yugi kept chanting until sleep finally claimed the younger one. Looking at his work, Atem's smirk turned into a narcissistic grin. Yes, he was **_SO_** good. He loved having this control. It was as if he had never stopped being Pharaoh. He laid his own head on top of Yugi, making sure the younger was still able to breath. This was only the beginning of the wonderful things they were going to explore this weekend. And Atem would be the ringmaster throughout the whole show.

---

_End of Chapter_


	4. The Next Morning

_I was able to type this chapter b/c I've been home sick for the past two days. You know, for anyone who isn't used to being sick, you forget how bad it makes you feel until it actually hits you. Well, I'm better now so I'll be back at school tomorrow. _

_I also want to say that I've been getting some angry emails in reguards to my new story with an original character. Okay, people, I don't use them often, and when I do, they have small parts, okay? The story is more about Yugi's struggle to either accept himself the way he is, or force himself to become the man his father wants him to be. That's the main idea._

_For this particular chapter, I was going to make it longer, but I'm still getting tired quickly and I want to go to bed. Ciao, me peeps!_

---

A few hours later, Atem woke up to find Yugi still in a deep sleep. He smirked. He must have really tired out the little one last night. Oh yeah, he was _**SO**_ good. Atem got up to stretch and work out the kinks in his joints. He leaned down to nibble lightly on Yugi's ear.

"Wake up, Little One." Yugi groaned.

"… Mmm … can't … too tired." Atem ignored the fact that Yugi had just disobeyed a command and decided to let his little light sleep a little more.

"Alright; I'll let you sleep a little longer." Yugi groaned again and rolled over onto his other side and pulled the covers over his shoulder. When he did, Atem was in full view his own semen still leaking out of Yugi's rectum. He smirked again and went downstairs to the kitchen to start some breakfast.

While Atem liked his coffee hot, Yugi liked his iced. He wanted Yugi to have as much energy as possible; so Atem made the batch with extra sugar with French toast and some eggs for protein. It was 9:15 a.m. by the time he had finished; he had been working for two hours. If Yugi was not up in the next 15 minutes, then he was going to wake him up himself. Until then, Atem decided to enjoy the warm, morning atmosphere. The sun was shining high in the sky, but was blocked out of the house the closed blinds. In the silence, he could hear birds singing outside. Atem took a sip of his coffee. It was so good. But not as good as the tastes he experienced last night, he thought to himself. He truly owned Yugi now that he possessed the boy's virginity, a prize that he will always cherish. Ate, was about to take another sip to calm his excitement when he heard a soft groan behind him. He turned to see Yugi, standing on wobbly legs with his eyes still closed and a hand scratching his unruly hair. Atem looked closely to see that Yugi had forgotten to put on his clothes. Good; because that was his one rule this weekend: no clothes.

"Mmm …" He groaned. Atem got up and went to embrace him. "I smelled coffee." Yugi said with a sleepy tone in his voice. Atem chuckled.

"You did; there is also some French toast waiting for you as well." He kissed Yugi on the lips, which seemed to wake the younger up a little more.

"French toast and coffee? What's the occasion?" Yugi asked as he limped into the dining room."

"No occasion; if we're going to have fun, you might as well be well fed." Atem said, taking another sip from his coffee.

"More fun?" Atem escorted Yugi into his seat and winked at him. Yugi blushed at that wink. His bottom really hurt, and that wink told him that it was going to hurt even more. He was about to express these thoughts when Atem licked the shell of his ear, sending shudders down his spine and bringing back memories of the previous night and how good it felt.

"Eat your breakfast, Yugi." Atem commanded to his light. The boy picked up his fork and obeyed. At the first bite, Yugi realized just how hungry he really was. Due to the excitement of last night, the boys completely forgot about their dinner, which Atem put away earlier that morning.

"Mm!" Yugi moaned with a mouthful of food. Atem watched as Yugi ate. He watched that pink tongue dart out of his mouth and wrap around the piece of food. The dark could not take any more. He grabbed Yugi by the shoulder and brought him into a deep kiss. Yugi instantly fell under his dark's power and instantly melted into it. Atem could taste Yugi's own flavor mixed together with the sugar and the coffee. He knew every inch of that tasty mouth, every sensitive spot, and every inch of his tongue. When he finally pulled away, Yugi was in another daze with his mouth open. Atem chuckled and inserted a piece of French toast into his light's mouth.

"Here, put this in there." Yugi absentmindedly accepted the treat. After he swallowed, he was able to answer.

"I'm full." The dark smirked once again.

"Well, I haven't had my breakfast yet …" Yugi nodded; he knew exactly what his master wanted. The boy stood from his chair and mounted his master's lap.

Both dark and light moaned at their skin contact. Atem's hands ended up on Yugi's hips, caressing them. Yugi took a piece of French toast from his a plate and held it to his master's mouth. Atem opened his mouth with a grin and closed it after Yugi had inserted the piece of food inside. Atem sucked on his light's fingers before the boy withdrew them. The ancient Pharaoh did that sometimes; he loved sucking on Yugi's fingers when the little angel would feed him; it gave the food more flavor in his eyes. Yugi readied another piece. This went on for about 15 minutes until the plate was clean. Yugi held the cup of coffee to Atem's lips and tilted it to give his master better access to the contents within.

"That was delicious." Yugi giggled and nodded in agreement. He leaned in and kissed the ancient dark. This surprised Atem for a second. Yugi was not usually the one to initiate their contact, but he found that he liked it when Yugi took it upon himself to please him as much as possible. After a moment or so, Atem pulled away, causing a whimper from the boy. "Go upstairs and take a shower." Yugi looked down at himself and sniffed.

"Good idea!" He climbed off of Atem's naked lap and sprinted up the stairs into their bathroom. Atem took the dishes and was about to wash them when he heard the water running from the upstairs shower. A thought flashed through his possessive mind, a thought that began to awaken his erection once again. He quickly made his way upstairs.

---

When Atem finally made it to the bathroom, he instantly relaxed. The warm steam felt good on his cool skin. He looked at the shower and saw the silhouette of his light, giving himself a pre-rinse. Atem's smirk continued to grow as he snuck into the steamy room, trying to make as little noise as possible.

Yugi stood under the showerhead and let the warm water run over him. With his hair wet, it fell against his back. The water felt so good; it felt better to get all the grim of the previous night off of him. He began to him a simple song to himself, never knowing of his stalker until it was too late. Yugi was so soothed by the water that he did not notice when someone had entered the shower behind him until arms were around his waist, and he was pulled into a strong chest.

"Hey---" Before he was able to protest, a hand clamped itself around his limp penis and began to stroke. Yugi's complaints disappeared when his legs began to go weak. He had yet to see his assailant, but he had a good idea of who it was. Lips landed on his neck and began to suck on the soft skin. "Master … uh---"

"I need you … now!"

"H-here?" The only answer Yugi received to his question was a sharp squeeze to his penis. The boy arched back into Atem. The dark kept squeezing his light's penis as they slowly made their way down to lie in the tub, Yugi squirming in Atem's lap. On reflex, the younger tried to grip onto something, anything, but the tub was slipperier than the bed sheets. He began to squirm even more when Atem cupped his testis and began to massage them. Yugi could hardly stand anymore; he needed release, but he knew better than to do so if his master did not command him.

Suddenly, Atem pushed Yugi and the boy landed on his stomach in the small puddle of water that was beginning to form at the base of the tub. The water running from the showerhead was soaking them both. That said, it was very easy for Atem to slide in and out of the smaller body below him. Yugi gasped in surprise. He expected to be entered after being prepared, as he had been the previous night, but still moaned in pleasure nonetheless. Atem began to slowly move. Once again, the instinct that told him to go slow controlled his pace. Yugi kept moaning, feeling absolutely nothing but pleasure. He tried to prop himself up on his elbows, but Atem pushed him back down into the puddle. When he did, Atem joined him. He covered Yugi's body with his own. The older began to suck the extra moisture off of Yugi's skin. The boy's eyes rolled in his head as the Pharaoh reached his special spots. Then, his real special spot was hit.

Yugi saw stars as his prostate was hit over, and over, and over again. The boy spilled in between his legs. As he spilled, his inner walls contracted and sent Atem over the edge in less than a second.

"Oh, GOD!" He roared out loud. The dominate male let out another long, loud moan as he spilled inside of Yugi … then collapsing on top of him.

After a few minutes, Atem regained control over himself. He still felt a little disorientated, but was able to think coherently. He looked down to see a glazed look in Yugi's eyes; that look that told the dark that his light was still feeling the pleasure of his orgasm. He smirked to himself again and decided to let the boy be. After all, who was he to bring Yugi out of a daze when he was clearly enjoying it so? He moved the showerhead to clean Yugi up and then changed it to fill the tub up with water.

As the water began to fill the tub, Atem took Yugi and cradled him in his lap. He nuzzled the soft skin in his arms, feeling so good that this holy creature belonged to him.

"Wake up, Yugi." Yugi's breathing was a little heavy. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into Atem's neck. Atem nuzzled him back as well.

"You said to take a shower and now you made me even dirtier." The boy said with a giggle.

"Well, I changed my mind; we're going to take a bath together instead." Yugi yawned.

"Okay."

---

As they took their bath, Yugi cleaned happily cleaned Atem's body. As a reward for doing such a good job, Atem did the same for Yugi. Once they were clean, they made their way down to the living room. Atem had his towel wrapped around his waist while Yugi had his own towel wrapped around his shoulders since he was a little cold. They both sat down on the couch as Atem brought Yugi into his arms. They cuddled for a while. The dark looked at the clock; it was only 10:15 in the morning. They still had plenty of time to kill. Yugi continued to nuzzle his face under Atem's chin.

"I love you, Master." Atem smiled and began to pet Yugi's hair as if he were a dog or a cat.

"I know." Yugi responded with another nuzzle.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Someone's here." Yugi announced. Atem growled. He had an idea of who it was and he was not about to respond. It rang again. "Shouldn't we answer it?" The dark one grabbed Yugi's wrist. It was a silent way of telling him not to move.

"No, they'll go away eventually." Yugi noticed the angered look on his master's face. He just hoped that it was not aimed at him. The doorbell rang again and this time it was followed by a harsh rap and a voice calling out.

"Yo Yug', ya in there?" Yugi smiled. He knew that poor English anywhere.

"It's Joey!" Yugi moved to answer the door when Atem took his wrist and pulled him back to the couch. "What's wrong, Master?" Atem caressed Yugi's cheek with his thumb lightly.

"Sleep, my little light slave." Yugi gasped before his eyes dilated and a sleepy look formed on his face. He had fallen back into the trance that Atem had originally put him in only a week ago. The former Pharaoh waved his hand over Yugi's eyes. The boy did not even blink. The rapping at the door increased in volume

"Hello, anyone home?!" Atem rolled his eyes. They probably were not going to give up until someone answered. So leaving Yugi on the couch in a mindless state, the dark one stood up and made his way out to the game shop in order to greet them.

---

_End of Chapter_


	5. Side Effects

_ **I'VE GOT IT**! I've finally thought of a potential chapter for_ Evil in the Heart_! Of course, you're gonna have to wait a while for it. Shouldn't be too long. I just graduated from college yesterday, so I have a lot of time. I took this next week off from work to celebrate it. And, this is my gift to you in celebration of my graduation! I hope it satisfieds your horny appitites. There are numerous sex scenes in this one._ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_. I put a few things together so that it would be longer. So, here you go!_

_---_

When Atem stepped into the Game Shop level of the house, the pounding resumed, along with Joey's obnoxious string of "hellooooooo". The ancient one rolled his eyes. He was tempted to return upstairs and ignore them, but remembered why he came down in the first place. So he opened the door and saw that his suspicions had been correct; Joey was accompanied by Téa and Tristan.

"Hey, 'Tem! Yug' 'round?" The blonde boy asked with a smile. Atem forced himself not to roll his eyes and smiled instead.

"Sorry, Joey; he's sleeping. We had a … rough night." Atem answered with a mischievous smirk. The two boys seemed a little uncomfortable with getting this information so easily.

"UGH!" They yelled both in unison. Tristan took a step back.

"Dude, T.M.I!" Atem laughed at their reaction. The one person that had been quiet up until this point decided to speak. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Well, can you wake him up? We want to see if he wants to come bowling with us---"

"He's not going to!" Atem quickly answered, a little too quickly for Téa's liking. He probably did not mean to have it sound so authoritative, but it came out that way. The former Pharaoh quickly shook his head. "I mean … I don't think he'd want to." The girl's suspicion kept growing.

"Why don't we let him make that decision?" Atem's naturally narrow eyes narrowed even more, making him look like a real villain. He could see that glint in the girl's eyes; she was suspicious of something, and sticking her nose in where it did not belong … as usual.

"No; he's very tired. I'll have him call you tomorrow." With that, he rudely slammed the door shut in their faces. Téa's jaw dropped in shock. She was appalled! Who would have thought that the Great Pharaoh Atem, that person that had single handedly saved the world from evil numerous times, was such a dick?! Joey turned to the brunette couple, slight shock in his honey-colored eyes.

"Well that was kinda rude." Téa agreed; and demonstrated her thoughts by viciously pounding on the door.

"Open up, Atem! I know you're still there!" The boys backed away from her. Téa turned into a different person when she was angry.

"Dude … control yo' woman …" Joey mumbled to Tristan with a shake in his voice.

"Dude ... she scares me …!" Tristan mumbled back. Through out their little conversation, Téa continued to pound on the door. It was not the fact that Atem had been rude to her that made Téa's perky personality do a one-eighty, it was her worry for Yugi that drove her over the edge.

"OPEN UP, ATEM! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!" Very suddenly, the door opened. Anyone who knew Atem would know that he was ticked, but he was very good at hiding his emotions.

"Yes?" He ignorantly asked. The brunette girl stood where she stood with her arms folded and glared at her former crush.

"I'd like to speak with Yugi, please." Her voice was soft and polite while her face held the look of rage. Atem rolled his eyes and let out an exaggerated sigh.

"I just told you that he's sleeping." A smile crossed the girl's face.

"Then I'll go and wake him up." As she took a step to enter the small Game Shop, Atem quickly moved to stand in her way. She tried to pass him on the other side, but he moved again to block her. This was getting to be a little too much. "Why don't you want us to see him?!" She practically screamed. Atem's angered look increased. His tanned cheeks held a tint of red to them. It took every ounce of his will to restrain himself from choking the life out of her that instant.

"This is our only weekend alone together. And that is how we would like to spend it … **ALONE**!" He slammed the door shut again, louder this time. To show the three teenagers that their conversation was over, and to let them know that they were not allowed in, he bolt locked the door. The former Pharaoh cursed to himself in his native language, something he only did when he was ready to unleash hell on earth. How could he have missed this? The girl was suspicious. If he was not careful, that could put a damper on the control he had over Yugi. Eh, he would worry about that later.

When Atem returned to the living room, he looked at the boy on the couch, who was still sitting in the same position he had been in when Atem left, still deep in the same trance. The dark one ran his fingers through his light's beautiful, soft hair. The boy made no move whatsoever to indicate that he had felt the touch. Atem knew that he had to be careful with this; the mind was a mystery, even to him. He did not want Yugi to become insane.

The dark took this opportunity to get a truly good look at his slave. By God, Yugi was beautiful; the most precious treasure the Pharaoh had ever owned. Yugi belonged to him and he would be damned if he would let one little girl ruin everything he had worked so hard to do.

"Wake up, little light slave." Yugi's eyes blinked a few times before they re-focused.

"Wasn't there someone at the door?" Atem smiled.

"Yes, but they were looking to see if we were open today, and I told them no." Yugi shrugged with a smile.

"Oh, okay." If his master said it, than it was true. The older chuckled. He began to pet Yugi by running his fingers through the boy's hair again. This time, Yugi smiled and leaned into the touch.

"Do you like it when I do this, little light?" Yugi nodded, but made sure not to lose the hand in his hair.

"Mm-hmm; makes me feel needed."

"Of course you're needed, little one. I need you to please me." Yugi moved to nuzzle his face under his dark's chin while said dark continued to pet him.

"And I love pleasing you." Atem let his hand leave Yugi's hair and then slide down the boy's left side. He then began to caress his soft buttocks. The little light purred as a response.

"You please me very well, my little one." Yugi let his backside lean further into his master's touch.

"As long as you're happy, I'm happy." Smirking, Atem slowly slid a finger into Yugi's puckered hole. He gasped at the sudden intrusion. Once he had gotten over the surprise, Yugi moved down so that he was laying face-to-crotch in his master's lap. The dark one moved his finger in small circles, enjoying the how soft and tight Yugi's inner walls still were even after two rounds of sex.

Yugi continued to man as Atem dug further into him. "Uh … Master …?"

"Shh, just relax, my lovely little light." Yugi obeyed and moaned as he tried to get into a more comfortable position. "Now, where is it …?" Atem seemed to be asking himself this question. The younger had no idea what his master was looking for, but he did not care so long as he kept doing what he was doing.

Suddenly, the same extraordinary, glorious feeling that he had felt the previous night, and earlier that morning in the shower, overrode his nervous system yet again. He saw so many bright stars! "Ah, there it is." The boy had not registered that his master had spoken. He was too busy trying to feel all he could from this magnificent feeling. Oh, the sensation felt so _good_! He never wanted it to end. Atem continued to watch Yugi's pleasured expressions as he kept stimulating the boy's prostate. His light was so easy to please. Each time Yugi would jump a little bit in Atem's lap. It was not long until the Pharaoh felt some sort of warm liquid flow across his legs. He chuckled, knowing what it was without even having to look. The small body in his lap began to quiver when he withdrew his fingers.

"How did that feel, Yugi?" He waited a second, but when he received no reply, he looked down. "Yugi?" The light's face was glossed over in pleasure. His eyes were wide, sweat was running down his face, and his breathing was labored. Yugi had himself a good orgasm. The dark smiled. "I'll take that as a 'terrific.'" He laid his head against the couch and closed his eyes to relax.

---

About an hour later, Atem decided that he wanted to have a little fun of his own. He placed Yugi into the hypnotic trance once again and had the boy dance around for him. The former Pharaoh laughed his royal ass off as he sat in the armchair in the living room with his arms on the armrests and his legs crossed. It looked as if he were still sitting on his throne back in Ancient Egypt. He cackled loudly and made a spinning motion with his finger. The hypnotized boy spun around in front of him. At that moment, Yugi was nothing but a puppet to him; he was pulling his light's strings and loving it. The dark one continued to laugh as he moved his right hand and Yugi followed. His hand lowered and the boy bowed in a curtsy-like motion. Atem laughed before getting up and making his way over to his dazed servant. It was impossible to say if he was laughing at Yugi's unwilling performance or the control he was becoming obsessed with.

He stood right in front of the boy. Yugi's breathing was heavy and a thin sheet of sweat covered his face. Atem could feel the perspiration radiating onto his own skin. He cupped Yugi's round, baby-soft cheeks and raised his face so that the boy was looking at him, but those beautiful, dull eyes just stared into space. Atem smiled. Because he had control over Yugi's mind at that moment, he could control what Yugi felt and did not feel. He was also able to magnify those feelings as well.

He ran his hands down both sides of Yugi's neck. The boy's dazed eyes closed and he gasped softly. Atem smiled. He loved teasing his little one like this. His hands caressed the neck a little longer, then made their way to his collar bones, down his chest, and then moved to the boy's sides, the most sensitive parts of his body. Atem felt a little bit of a quiver under his touch. He looked at Yugi's face. The lovely eyes were still closed, but his body began to sway and relax from the treatment. The Pharaoh could tell that Yugi's body was so relaxed that it wanted to collapse all together, but he had Yugi's mind force the body to stay standing. Keeping his left hand on the boy's hip, Atem moved his right hand in front of Yugi's face. The boy immediately moved his head so that his half-lidded eyes were parallel with the hand.

"Follow my hand, little one." Atem whispered. He moved his hand to the right and Yugi's head moved to follow. He kept moving his hand in different directions while Yugi continued to follow it. While this was going on, Atem's left hand wandered towards Yugi's buttocks and gripped the closest cheek. This caused the hypnotized boy to gasp again. Atem moved his hand downward. "Wake up, little light slave."

As ordered, Yugi's sleepy eyes blinked a few times as his mind was released from its master's spell. He looked around and then spotted Atem holding him close … _very_ close. Atem smiled, but Yugi's eyes wandered around the room one more time.

"Something wrong, Yugi?" Yugi shrugged. He found great interest in the floor. That is until he felt a finger move his chin to look in front of him. "Tell me." It was a command; and Yugi could never disobey a command from his master, no matter how much he wanted to. The boy kept opening and closing his mouth to reply, but he seemed to have trouble forming the words. He was not sure how his master would react to what he had to say.

"I-I feel that … I've l-lost some t-time …" Atem raised his eyebrows. Normally, this would not really concern him, but Yugi truly looked confused and lost.

"Really? I wonder why that is." Yugi shrugged again. Atem knew that he had to get Yugi's mind off of this subject, but he could not risk putting Yugi under again, not when he had just awoken from it and not when he had been under for so long. Fortunately, he was very good when it came to deception. He walked over to the couch and lay across it. His upper body leaned against the back while his legs crossed at the ankles. "Yugi, I'm feeling a bit thirsty. Be a good pet and get me something to drink from the kitchen." Yugi smiled and nodded enthusiastically before running off to the kitchen. He knew just the thing that his master would love!

When Yugi disappeared into the next room, Atem's smile faded. This was not good. Could Yugi be having side effects from the spell? Had he caused damage to his light's mind? Atem shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts. No, Yugi needed him; he needed Atem to rule his life. He really had to be careful of how often and how long he put Yugi under the spell. The mind was a very difficult thing to understand, even for him. Atem had been having so much fun playing with Yugi's mind that he had forgotten about that little detail. But the fact that Yugi was starting to slip made him think that perhaps he should make the trance deeper. After all, it had been a week since he had cast the spell over his light. If he did not watch it, it might start to fade, as most spells do.

It was not long before Yugi came back into the living room with an unopened bottle of red wine in one hand and a glass in the other. He sat himself down on his master's lap, as he had been trained, and poured the wine into the glass.

"I know how much you like your wine, Master. So I thought that this could quench your thirst." Atem smiled and pet Yugi's hair as a reward. The boy closed his eyes and smiled.

"You're such a good boy, Yugi."

"I love you, Master."

"I know." Yugi held the glass to his master's lips. The Pharaoh took a sip. Wine always tasted better when Yugi served it. As the dark took another sip of his drink, Yugi looked at the clock. Of course, this was not unnoticed by the possessive dictator. He took Yugi's chin and turned it to face him just as he did before. "Your focus should always be on me." A small smile formed on Yugi's lips as he slightly bowed his head.

"Sorry, Master; I was just thinking." His gaze returned to the clock and then moved to the window. Atem moved the boy's face again.

"About what?" The light sighed.

"Well, it's just that it's almost 4 o'clock and the guys haven't called or shown up at the door yet. What if something's wrong?" Atem chuckled and moved his light's bangs out of his baby-soft face.

"Yugi, they do have lives of their own, you know. You can't spend every waking moment with each other; you'd all go nuts."

"I know, but usually Téa calls to let me know if they're doing anything or not." As Yugi's gaze returned to the window, he did not see Atem's eyes narrow in annoyance. Yugi should not be thinking of anyone but him. But he knew that he would have to make up some kind of story, because he was positive by the way Téa was acting, that she would say something to the small boy later; and she might tell him things that Atem would rather his light not know.

"Actually, Yugi," Yugi's attention focused back onto his master, "they did call, but you were asleep." Using the same story that he had told the others could reduce the chance of Téa blabbing something that was none of her business. Yugi tilted his head slightly to the side and blinked; an action that Atem thought was the absolute cutest thing.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Atem shrugged.

"You were tired, and besides," he tackled Yugi to the other side of the couch with himself on top of the boy. Yugi grunted when his back made contact with the cushions of the couch. Atem rubbed Yugi's powdery soft cheek and kissed the boy's forehead, "I thought we were going to spend this weekend alone together … isn't that what we told each other?" He asked in a very husky tone. The Pharaoh slowly kissed the boy's eye lids, both cheeks, then softly on the lips. The light looked as if he was enjoying it.

"O-okay …" Atem smiled and then moved into a more comfortable position.

"I'll tell you what: I told them that I'd have you call them tomorrow afternoon. So you can do that, alright?" Yugi nodded with a smile.

"Okay." Atem's own smile turned into a dark smirk.

"But for now," he sat directly on Yugi's loins, "you're all mine. Now," a long, tanned arm reached for the bottle of wine and offered it to the boy," how about a drink?"

---

The next morning, Yugi found himself tangled in his master's limbs … and in his bed. They had spent all evening having sex and all night having sex. Each time, Atem became more and more possessive and controlling. When Yugi thought he was going to die of dehydration and exhaustion, the dominate finally collapsed and fell right to sleep around 2:30 in the morning. Groaning from the lack of comfort in his current position, the boy moved, but soon regretted it. As good as all of that sex felt, it had its down sides. Yugi looked to see that Atem was still asleep with an arm wrapped possessively around his waist, preventing the younger from going anywhere.

Yugi was caught in a dilemma. He really needed to pee, but a few things were preventing him from going too far. One, his master's arm was around his waist. If he tried to move without his master's permission, Yugi would probably be punished … painfully. And two, he did not want to disturb Atem's sleep for the same reason. The boy bit his lip. God, he really had to pee. He began squirming in place as his bladder continuously tried to pursue him to go to the bathroom. Through all of his "dancing", Atem had woken up, a little startled. Yugi gasped in horror.

"S-sorry I woke you, Master …" He said, still wiggling in place. Atem yawned. There were dark circles under his beautiful eyes.

"No, I had to get up." The dark replied as he stretched. Finally, he noticed the way Yugi was acting. "Yugi, what's wrong?" The boy looked up at him with pleading eyes. His hands covered his middle, making him look like a toddler with the same problem.

"I really have to go …" He emphasized this by lightly bouncing. Atem rolled his eyes.

"Then go; I'm not going to make you stay with me until your bladder explodes." Yugi did not answer. He went to stand up, but when he did, he let out a surprised squeal of pain and bend over, holding his hand to his lower back. "Now what's wrong?"

"My back hurts … A LOT!" Atem chuckled.

"I should have anticipated that." He swung his legs over the side of the bed, then stood up and picked his light up in bridal style. This completely surprised the younger.

"Whoa! Hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to the bathroom." And that is exactly what he did. He placed Yugi down in front of the toilet and then went to stand in the doorway. "I'm going to prepare breakfast. If you have a hard time moving, let me know." The ancient one said with a wave of his hand before he left Yugi alone to do his business.

Once the boy had relieved himself, he tried to go downstairs by himself, but he had to take each step one at a time. When he reached the last step, he took in all the wonderful scents coming from the kitchen. He licked his lips at the smell of eggs, bagels, and sausage. He limped into the kitchen. Atem took a sip of his coffee as he sat at the table, still naked, and with his legs crossed.

"You made it on your own." Yugi smiled. Yes, that morning, getting down the stairs was quite the accomplishment. However, he knew that getting back up the stairs would be just as hard. He sat down in a chair. His mouth was just watering at all the food that was prepared. Some of it was leftovers from the previous morning. Once Yugi had finished his own meal, he fed Atem's to him while sitting in the former Pharaoh's lap. Yugi enjoyed doing this because it made his master happy.

After breakfast, they took another bath together. As they lay in the tub, Yugi was perched on top of Atem's soapy lap as the older lay in the tub the same way as he had on the couch. The light massaged his dark's toned chest with a washcloth. Atem was just enjoying having Yugi's naked body on top of his own for a change. It was blissful feeling, Yugi moving up and down in such an innocent way. The boy was focused on cleaning his dirty master, but Atem was thinking of the way Yugi's thighs would move from left to right on his upper legs.

Without even being commanded, the boy began to ride Atem, starting the path to another beautiful orgasm. Atem was slightly surprised by this. He was happy that Yugi was becoming comfortable with the idea of sex around him. He still made said act adorable, but exhilarating as well. Yugi was the first to release. His semen squirting onto the other's stomach, and then running into the bath water. Atem released inside of Yugi. As both rode out their pleasure, Yugi then collapsed on Atem's chest, who gladly welcomed him. The older chuckled and ran his hand up and down Yugi's back. While he waited for the small boy to catch his breath, Atem ran his fingers along the bones of Yugi's spine. He could feel each and every vertebra. Goose bumps started to cover the boy's skin, followed by a few shudders.

After a few more minutes, they washed each other off. Then, as their bath came to an end, Atem deemed Yugi free to do as he pleased. Truth be told, he was tired and planned to take a nap while the little light was with his friends.

Yugi laughed as Joey made a joke. It was not very funny, but the blonde boy fell out of his chair trying to demonstrate something. The smallest boy missed his friends over the last few days. He was happy to be able to hang out with them again. But for some reason, he could not take his mind off of his master and what they had done for those last few nights. The feelings were oh so good, and he loved pleasing his master in … that way.

"Yugi?" The boy was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called.

"Huh, what?"

"You okay, man?" Joey asked. Yugi smiled so as not to let his friend worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine; just a little tired." Tristan grinned.

"So we were right? You a man now, Yugi?" He teased. Yugi's famous blush made itself known again.

"Leaved me alone, Tristan …" The brunette boy laughed.

"Sorry, man. Couldn't resist." Téa sat in her boyfriend's lap and giggled along with him.

"So how are things going with you and Atem?" She asked. She needed to get information to make sure that her friend was safe. But the only answer she received was a fidget. Apparently, Yugi was still a little uncomfortable at the moment.

"Yeah, and how come we haven't seen 'im lately?" Joey replied.

"He's tired, so he took a nap," was the only reply Yugi was willing to give to the question. Téa clapped her hands together. When she randomly did that, it meant that she had a, as she put it, "wonderful idea!"

"Hey, how about we all go to the movies? Yugi, you can bring Atem." She suggested. Yugi's blush continued to grow.

"O-okay …" He really did not want to disturb his master's sleep, but Joey was right; they all had not hung out in a long time.

So later, when Yugi arrived home, he asked Atem if the two of them could join the others at the movies. Atem stood there with his arms folded and an eyebrow lifted. The little light felt so small under that look. He began doing that nervous habit with his fingers again.

"I don't know, Yugi … We have to pick your grandfather up from the airport at eleven."

"I-I know, b-but the movie will be over way before then. Please? I really wanna go, and I want you there too …" Atem threw his light a suspicious look. He had thought that having control over Yugi would mean that he would never fall victim to those adorable eyes ever again. Boy, was he wrong.

"Oh, alright … tell them we'll be there soon." Yugi's eyes held a special sparkle like a child on Christmas morning. That look made Atem lose his guard for a second. Yugi's eyes had not held that light in quite a while. While the older was pondering this, Yugi gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much, Master! I'll call Téa now!" Yugi ran upstairs to get his cell phone. Atem had not moved from his spot. He was still wondering why he was feeling something inside himself when Yugi's face lit up the way it did just now. He had not seen such happiness—_real_ happiness—in his light's eyes in quite a while, even before he had hypnotized the boy. It scared him a bit. Though Atem really did not want to go out with the others, he could not help but feel the peaceful feeling of having Yugi so happy.

---

_End of chapter_


	6. A Night Out

_Sorry this has been so long, but with still no actual job, and it being summer, I'm going swimming a lot. Anyway, So the most voted for story (since only six people voted) was Family is All I Need. That one will be up shortly. But I forgot to put in another idea that I had. It's one where Yugi and Yami meet in a boarding school, one for rich people, and they happen to be roommates. Yami puts Yugi through all kinds of hell just because he's the new kid. I'll put a better summary up later. _

_It pisses me off to no end when people put in their summaries "I suck at summaries" or "I can't do summaries". Don't tell people that! Anyone can do a summary! Just think about it for a while, geez!_

_Anyway, I've been getting a lot of requests for this story. This chapter might take a while, but it starts to get things rolling. So, enjoy!_

* * *

As Yugi got ready to go out, Atem contemplated why he was feeling the way that he currently was. Seeing Yugi happy—truly happy—made him feel happy …and guilty. Happy for making his light's eyes sparkle, but mostly guilty for how he had been treating him. That thought made way for the confusion for he had thought that that was what he originally wanted. Then finally, sadness came. Sad because he just realized that what Yugi thought was real happiness, was fake. It was only caused by the spell that Atem had placed on his light's mind. "Why am I feeling like this?" The dark one asked himself.

When this first all started, Atem felt nothing but pure lust for Yugi. He did not realize that as time went on that lust … evolved … into … Ruby eyes widened in realization. "Oh no …."

Footsteps came down the stairs. Atem looked up to see that Yugi had changed clothes and was talking on the phone with a smile on his face. Seeing that smile only brought the ancient one's guilt back ten-fold.

"Okay, Tea. We'll meet you at the theater in half an hour, okay? See ya then." The little one then hung up and plopped himself down on the couch next to his master. He tried to cuddle up to him, but when Atem did not give Yugi the attention that he desired; this caused the younger to worry. "Master, are you okay?" Atem did not answer.

The look on his master's face felt out of the ordinary. Atem sat in his seat, leaning forward with his right hand rubbing his temple and a look on his face that suggested that he might throw up. What really caused tension was when Yugi tapped his master on the thigh and the older jumped so suddenly that it surprised Yugi. After recovering for a few seconds, Atem finally spoke.

"W-what?" He was still panting form the surprise. That tone made Yugi feel that he had done something wrong. He instantly became concerned.

"I-I w-wanted to see … if you w-were … okay …Y-you w-weren't s-speaking …" The boy fiddled with his fingers and kept his gaze away from his master; just in case he did do something wrong.

Seeing this, Atem realized his mistake and brought his little slave into his lap, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling his face in his neck.

"I'm fine, Little One; just thinking." Yugi turned to face Atem with pure curiosity in his eyes.

"About what?"

" … You." The older answered with a smile on his face. At least he had not lied to those amethyst eyes while he was feeling the way that he did.

Yugi blushed first, and then smiled. His arms wrapped around his master's neck as he adjusted his position in Atem's lap. "I'm open for anything that comes into your mind, Master. As long as it makes you happy." At that Atem's smile fell and the look of guild had replaced it for a second. But before Yugi could ask any more questions, the master spoke.

"Go get me the keys so we can go." He ordered. Yugi responded with the usual happy '_okay!_' that he always gave. The boy sprang off of Atem's lap in an energetic flash to find the keys. Once out of sight, the older knew that he only had a moment to think things over.

Why was it that he felt so bad all of a sudden? This was what they both wanted, right? Yugi got to be with Atem, and Atem had complete control over Yugi … just what they wanted. So why did it feel so … wrong?

* * *

The drive to the theater was a tense one; at least for Atem, it was. Yugi gazed out the window, smiling and humming a song that was stuck in his head.

From time to time Atem's eyes would wander to his light and he would watch as Yugi bobbed his head to some tune only heard by him. The feeling in the older's gut was getting worse—he could not even think of any sexual things about his little one without going back to the thought that everything that Yugi thought was really a _lie_. Ouch. The twisting in his stomach got worse whenever that thought came up.

Every few thoughts would tell him that he should probably undo what he had done.

_Yugi's side effects are damaging his psyche … and when he finds out … he will hate you…_

Atem violently shook his head. No! Things were fine! Both Yugi and he got what they wanted out of this whole relationship!

_But it's not real_

Stupid little voice in his head! No, things _were_real! And Atem would prove it. He looked over at Yugi and it looked like all was right in his world. The ancient one wished that the feeling was mutual.

Soon, they reached the theater and Yugi jumped out of the car to go see his friends. Atem was thankful to be out of Yugi's presence for a few seconds. That was how awful the tension felt.

After a few minutes, Atem caught up with Yugi and his friends. They were laughing and talking with each other. He actually began to calm down a little bit … until he looked at Yugi. There it was … that smile … the _real_thing. It was as if that small symbol of emotion was there just to spite Atem; to remind him that all the smiles that Yugi gave him were fake. "No … no …" Without realizing it, the dark one clenched his fists to the point where his knuckles were turning white.

_Ha!_

_Ha!_

_Ha!_

The sound of laughter seemed to amplify in volume as everything went into slow motion. The noise of happiness pounded like a drum in his head. Noises that he used to treasure now haunted his conscious mind. It was so loud and mocking that it was giving him a headache. "Stop …" He held his hands over his ears, as if that were enough to block everything out. "Stop it …" Tears were starting form in his ruby eyes. He thought he was literally going to lose his mind.

"… mi …" It was muffled, but the voices had to mock him further by imitating the nickname that Yugi used for him.

"… ami." Make it stop! The pain was beginning to overthrow him. The laughter and happiness in that angelic voice was too much for him to bear.

"Yami!" Suddenly, all the noise stopped. Atem opened his eyes to see Yugi looking at him with concern. "Yami, what's wrong?" Atem was so caught up in the insanity that it took him a moment to realize that his breathing was labored. "Is something wrong?" No answer to the question was made for a few seconds. In stead of answering, Atem just smiled and started stroking Yugi's cheek lovingly. The boy closed his eyes and nuzzled his master's hand with a purr.

"No, Yugi; there isn't." The boy just continued to relax at his master's touch. But he started squirming in place, trying to get closer to his master. The older knew that his light was becoming aroused. Normally, he would have jumped Yugi then and there. But then he remembered that they were in public. A little bit of attention was being attracted. So he had to calm his light down before the little one lost control of himself. "Calm down, Yugi …" Atem whispered, giving embarrassed looks to their onlookers.

Yugi moaned and backed away a bit. "Okay …" He whispered with a hint of disappointment in his hushed voice.

"Yo, Yug'!" The sound of his name being called by Joey woke Yugi up from his hazed state and startled both dark and light.

They looked over to the ticket line to see Joey waving them over. Yugi instinctively took Atem's hand and went over to hid blonde friend. Once together, the five of them entered the theater. Joey looked down at his ticket and did a double-take.

"'_The Last Song_'? Téa! We agreed on '_Clash of the Titans_'!" Téa ignorantly shrugged her shoulders.

"I bought the tickets, so we're going to see what _I_ want to see." Joey could not argue with the girl's logic. After all, it was her money that bought his way into the show; but that did not stop him from grumbling profanities under his breath as they entered the theater. Once seated, he had to turn the profanities off since there were little kids around him. But he did sit in his seat and pout for a while.

All of a sudden, as if something had pushed a button, Joey froze. It was about five seconds before he regained motion. "Dude, I gotta go pay the water bill." Before anyone could say anything, he sprang up out of his head and was out of the theater.

Tristan rolled his eyes and sighed. "I better go make sure he uses the right bathroom this time …" He followed his blond friend's example and headed in the same direction.

Yugi felt a slight tingle in his bladder at the mention of '_bathroom_'. That happened a lot. He looked at Atem with a smile and pleading eyes. "Is it okay if I go with them? I don't wanna disturb the movie." He asked with an innocent tone.

On the other side of him, Téa narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Why would Yugi need Atem's permission just to pee? Atem smiled and rubbed Yugi's cheek again, which just made Téa even more suspicious. It looked like Yugi was nothing but Atem's pet. Neither dark nor light noticed her glares.

"Sure. Be back in five minutes." The red-tipped haired dark said. Yugi placed a kiss on Atem's cheek.

"Okay!" He ran out of the theater just as fast as Joey had a few minutes earlier.

Once Yugi was gone, Atem tried to get comfortable in his seat, which meant placing his feet atop the chair in front of him. However, something felt off. Slowly, he turned his gaze to the right. There, he saw two cerulean eyes glaring at him. "What?" He asked in a snotty way. Téa did not speak for a moment then she finally answered.

"I know you're up to something." Atem slowly raised a brow without moving another muscle.

"I beg your pardon?" Tea's glare just intensified.

"Yugi has been bending over backwards to do your bidding ever since you started going out! What did you do to him?" This time it was Atem's turn to glare. He had forgotten all about Téa's suspicion.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Téa threw the popcorn bucket, which was in her lap, into Tristan's seat. A few kernels fell out, spreading along the floor.

"Don't you give me that! I know you, Atem, and I know what you can do! If you so much as hurt Yugi at all, I swear I will personally castrate you!" Her voice was hushed, so as not to gain attention from other movie-goers, but the tone was so hard that had it been anyone else, even Seto Kaiba himself, he/she would have flinched. Atem shrugged rather casually. The dark was rather surprised at the girl's threat. This was a little fun. It rekindled his desire to control his light.

"I give you my word that I have not done a thing to Yugi …" a smirk crossed his face, "at least not without his consent." Partially, it was a lie, but his legs were crossed at the ankles. Téa pointed a pink polished finger at him.

"Gross! I know you're up to something, and if it breaks Yugi's heart, you'll be sorry!" Thinking she got her point across, Téa sat back down.

"Are you jealous of Yugi, Téa? I think I see the green-eyed monster in your eyes." Téa scoffed. Just this attitude of his, alone, was enough to make her wonder why she ever had a crush on him in the first place.

"Of course not, I'm glad that Yugi found someone, but if that certain someone is playing with his heart, than I have no choice but to step in."

"If you feel the need to protect Yugi from something that's not even there, than that's your problem." Téa scoffed again.

"Whatever. Just don't mess with him." To signal that the conversation was over, she took a sip of her Sprite soda. Atem's gaze slid to her again.

"Besides, if I was the one suspicious of my best friend and former crush," his voice was low and caught Téa's attention again as Atem just stared at the screen with a smirk, "I'd stay out of my way and keep my mouth shut, unless I wanted something to happen to me." Téa's eyes widened at the threat. Atem smirked evilly at her. But before she could retaliate, the boys came back and the previews were starting.

"Okay, let's get dis damn movie over with …" Joey complained.

While the three boys took their seats, Téa continued to glare at Atem while the latter just smirked at her. Yugi noticed this as he sat down.

"What's wrong?" He whispered, glancing back and forth. Téa and Atem just continued to look into each other's eyes; Atem threatening her silently, and Tea telling herself that she really needed to watch over Yugi.

"Nothing, Yugi. Popcorn?" She said. Atem looked back at the screen with that smirk still on his face.

The movie was over with very quickly. Joey even ended up crying and standing up at the end, clapping and cheering: "Bravo! Bravo!"

* * *

After the movie was over and the others went home for the night, Atem and Yugi drove to the airport to pick Solomon up. They did not have to wait long, since the old man's plane had already landed and the two boys were so late that Solomon had to call Yugi's phone at the end of the movie to remind them that he was home.

They soon reached the house. "Boy, it is great to be back home!" The old man cried out. Atem and Yugi both had bags in their hands. Atem was the last one in, so he closed and locked the door. "And it seems that you've managed to maintain my shop as well." Yugi laughed.

"Of course we did, Grandpa; we're not two-year-olds." Solomon laughed and gave his grandson a hug.

"Well, I'm off to bed. It's been a long trip, so would you boys mind putting the cash register up for me?"

"Sure, Gramps." Yugi said.

Once the old man was gone, Yugi began the chore asked of him. He had not noticed that Atem had creped up behind him.

"Sleep, little light slave." Atem whispered. Yugi gasped and fell right back into the trance; eyes dilated and body relaxed. Atem waited a moment before saying anything. He ran his hands lightly up and down Yugi's arms. The boy moaned in pleasure. "There is no need to ever trust anyone but me, little slave."

" … No need …"

"They're trying to place us against one another. We can't let them do that. So I am the only one you can trust."

"… Only one …" Atem pet Yugi's hair. He leaned into Yugi's ear and whispered before licking Yugi's lobe.

"Trust only me …"

" … Only you …" Atem pulled away a bit, placing his hand on the back of Yugi's head.

"Good, now let's go to bed."

" … Yes … bed …" Yugi slowly said, still deep in the trance. Atem lead Yugi upstairs, never once noticing the person outside the game shop window.

Téa gasped at what she saw. She watched Yugi drop the register and watched Atem speak seductively to him. "I knew it! I knew he did something to Yugi! He hypnotized him!" She stated to herself. She now knew what Atem had done and she had recorded the whole thing on her camera phone. She now had the proof. "I gotta tell the guys!"

* * *

_End of Chapter_


End file.
